Self-preserving Russian
by MotherRussianElichika
Summary: Eli's Russian upbringing causes a rift in her relationship with Nozomi. Rated M for language and some sexual themes.


_AN: Guess I'm official idol trash now eh? Obligatory "this is my first fanfic" statement, feel free to tell me if reading this was worth your time._

* * *

I laid my pencil down and sighed in frustration. I am usually fairly proficient at math, but this physics homework is proving to be quite difficult. Maybe I should take a break and see if Nozomi wants to come over and we can try and work on this together. I picked up my phone to text her and saw that I had a new group text message from Kotori.

"Hey everybody I just finished up our new costumes! Would you all be able to meet up today for a fitting at my house? How does 3 sound? (^.^) ~Kotori"

I glanced up at the corner of my phone screen to see that it was already 2:30. Oops, maybe I shouldn't have turned the ringer off on my phone. I checked the rest of the group message and everybody else had already replied earlier saying that they will be there. I hastily typed a reply.

"Sorry guys I turned the ringer off my phone so I could concentrate on studying. If I hurry I can be there at three. See you soon. ~Eli"

I put my jacket on and jogged down the hall to Arisa's room.

"Hey I'm going over to Kotori's for a costume fitting, will you be alright by yourself for a bit?"

"Yea I just have to do this dumb book report." Arisa pouted "Will you be home for dinner?"

"I should be, I'll grab some takeout for us"

"Can we get pizza!?" she excitedly asked. I chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Only if you get that book report done" Alisa frowned. "I have to get going, I'll text you okay?"

"Bye sis" Alisa grumbled.

As I was briskly walking over to Kotori's house I felt my phone buzz several times in my pocket. I pulled it out to see new replies in the group message.

"You're such a nerd Eli, get your ass over here. ~Nico"

"No rush Eli, just get here when you can. ~Umi"

"Now now Nico that's no way to speak to Elichi, am I going to have to punish you? ~Nozomi"

I giggled at Nozomi's antics, she was such a goofball. I smiled at the thought of getting to see her today. She was my best friend and I treasured every second spent with her. Before I met her I had never felt so close to someone. I never thought someone could question my actions and change me for the better like she has. I had had friends in back in Russia but no one like Nozomi.

Due to my brisk pace I arrived at Kotori's house just in time. I rang the doorbell and was greeted by director Minami.

"Good day director Minami" I said as I bowed.

"No need to be so formal Eli, outside of school I am just Kotori's mother" she said with a kind smile. "The girls are all upstairs in Kotori's room." I nodded and thanked her and headed up the stairs to Kotori's room. When I walked in the scene before me was exactly as I expected. Nico was sitting on the floor next to Maki with her arms crossed over her chest with a pissed off look on her face. Honoka was sprawled out on Kotori's bed half asleep with Umi giving her a disapproving look. Rin was excitedly telling Hayano a story about who knows what. Kotori was standing next to a sheet covered clothes rack looking like a child on Christmas morning, she had a huge smile and was shaking with anticipation. We were so lucky to have someone like her. She was so passionate and proud of her designs, and rightly so. No wonder people on the Idol forums didn't believe that a 16 year old girl was the designer for µ's iconic outfits. The last person I saw was Nozomi. She smiled and patted the floor next to her. I rolled my eyes, of course I would sit next to her, what a silly thing for her to think otherwise.

"Thank you for joining us Eli." Nico hissed. Nozomi sighed and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Aww Niccochi didn't enjoy her punishment very much." Nozomi pouted. I brought my hand up and patted her head.

"Thank you for defending my honor Nozomi." Nozomi beamed and Nico shot me a death glare over her shoulder.

"ARE YOU GUYS READY?" Kotori uncharacteristically shouted while gripping the sheet just waiting to unveil her newest creations.

"YES MAM NYA!" Rin yelled, throwing one fist in the air. All the yelling jolted Honoka awake. She jumped out of the bed and shouted.

"I WASN'T ASLEEP I SWEAR!...Oh Eli when did you get here?" Umi grabbed the back of Honoka's shirt.

"Honoka you idiot." She pulled Honoka down to a sitting position on the bed. "Kotori please continue."

In a grand flourish Kotori whipped off the sheet to reveal our newest costumes. She pulled off a grey dress from the rack.

"This is what the finished ones will look like!" she said as she gestured to the dress in her hand. We all "Oohed" and "Ahhed" in unison. Hayano clasped her hands in front of her and smiled.

"Kotori you've done it again, those are simply stunning!" Hayano was right, the nine dresses were all a beautiful deeper hue than usual of our respective colors. The skirt portion was shorter in the front and tapered to a longer length in the back which would perfectly frame our legs to show off our dancing. Everybody's skirt portion was the same but as per usual all of our costumes had minor differences so the costumes were cohesive but different. I noticed my deep cerulean dress had semi-circle cut outs on the sides. I tried to see what Nozomi's looked like but it was such a deep shade of purple the shape was hard to make out.

"Okay everybody try on your dress so I can make sure they fit properly, all the rooms up here are unlocked so you can go in any one you like to change." Kotori explained.

Nozomi sprung up and grabbed her dress and mine.

"Come on Elichi I can't wait to see you in this" she grinned. Wait, we were going to change in the same room? We're best friends, but why do I still feel…nervous? It's not like I had much of a say in the matter since Nozomi now grabbed my wrist and pulled me along into a spare bedroom. Nozomi locked the door and handed me my dress. She then turned her back to me and started lifting her shirt over her head. I blushed and quickly turned around to start undressing.

I smiled as I swiftly zipped up the dress. Having clothes that fit this well was always such a satisfying feeling.

"Hey Elichi can you help me zip this up?" I turned around to see Nozomi groping around her back for the zipper to the dress.

"U-uh y-yea" I stammered out. Why was I so nervous? I grabbed the zipper and pulled up. I was almost at the end of the zipper when I was met with some resistance.

"I can't zip it up any higher without potentially ripping it." Nozomi let out a disappointed sigh.

"I must have gained weight since the last time Kotori took measurements." She said sadly.

"Hey, if you're trying to imply that you're fat Nozomi I'm not having any of that. Kotori probably made a mistake. I mean think about it, why do we do these fittings? It's because it's statistically impossible for her to make nine perfect dresses in such a short amount of time."

"Niccochi was right Eli you are a nerd." Nozomi giggled. She turned around and gestured to her skirt "You're right though, I haven't gotten any taller, but this skirt is a little short dontcha think?" My eyes went down to where she was gesturing. That nervous feeling I had hit me at full force when I saw Nozomi's bare thighs. Usually covered by her skirt and stockings I'm only used to seeing one strip of them, but now seeing them completely uncovered I had never realized how smooth and touchable Nozomi's skin looked. I just wanted to reach out and run my hands over them. I screwed my eyes shut and shook my head as if to physically remove that thought from my head. What was I thinking? I opened my eyes to go look at something else. Unfortunately the next thing my eyes met was Nozomi's chest. The top portion of the dress was definitely too tight. The tops of her breasts were pushed tight together and spilling out over the top. I had to get out of here, I was so confused as to what these images of Nozomi's body were doing to me.

"Mmm at least you look amazing as always Elichi, I really like these cut outs." She teased as she placed her hands over them and gripped my hips and pulled me closer to her. The feeling of her hands on my bare skin and the image of her in that dress was overwhelming. My body felt like it was on fire, but in a pleasurable way if that makes sense. Why did I enjoy Nozomi's touch so much? I looked up at Nozomi's face she had a pleased expression on her face. Did she enjoy touching me? Having me see her like this? Was she? Something inside me snapped.

" _ **Uberi svoi ruki ot menya pidorás!**_ " I yelled as I shoved her away from me. Not expecting my sudden outburst Nozomi stumbled back.

"Wh-what did you just say?" she asked in confusion. I quickly swept up my clothes off the floor and dashed out of the room. Once the door was slammed shut behind me I pulled my pants on, unzipped the dress and put my shirt back on. Kotori, confused about my shout was standing in her bedroom doorway.

"It fits perfect, bye!" I said as I tossed the dress at her.

"W-wait Eli, what happened?" Her inquiry was too late as I was already out the front door.

I hadn't even realized what I had said to Nozomi until I was in my room crying into my pillow. How could I say such a thing to my best friend? Was it true though? Was Nozomi coming on to me or maybe I was just misinterpreting the situation. I took a deep breath to try and calm myself down. I'm sure I just overreacted to Nozomi's usual teasing. There is no way that Nozomi thinks of me that way. How ridiculous of me. But maybe I wanted her to think of me in that way. This was all just too confusing.

"Sis, is everything okay?" Arisa questioned as she opened the door. I quickly used my sleeves to swipe away my tears.

"Oh yes, I'm fine now."

"You sure? You've been crying for a while."

"I'm fine really. I hope you're not too hungry, I'll call and have the pizza delivered. What toppings do you want?" I tried to smile but I don't think Arisa bought it.

"Umm, pepperoni?" she said hesitantly as if the wrong topping would have sent me in to another fit of tears. I hated seeing her so worried about me. I got up and walked over to her.

"Don't worry about me Arisa, there was just a little misunderstanding between Nozomi and me. I'll talk to her later and we'll sort it all out." I said as I squeezed her tight.

Once the pizza arrived Arisa and I sat down at the table to eat.

"You finish your book report?" I chided as Arisa was grabbing for her first slice.

"Not quite, but I promise I'll finish it tomorrow I still have time!" she pleaded "Can I still have this?" I giggled.

"I'm just teasing you Arisa, I know you are an excellent student, enjoy your well-deserved pizza."

Arisa's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hi Yukiho!" Arisa excitedly greeted her friend. "Yea she's fine, we're eating pizza aren't you jealous?" Arisa was so adorable talking to her best friend. I felt a pang in my chest at the thought of my best friend. "Yea she was crying earlier, but she is okay now she told me it was a misunderstanding between her and Nozomi. Huh? Oh she's there, they're all there? You want me to put Eli on the phone? No? Oh, okay." What were Yukiho and her talking about? What did she mean by they're all there. "Translate something?" My face froze in horror. The rest of muse was at Honoka's house using Yukiho to get to Arisa to figure out what had happened. "Hehe Yukiho your Russian needs some work, say that again. G-get hands me…get your hands off of me?" Arisa gasped. "Yukiho that is a bad word! Don't say that again! No I won't tell you what it means! Where did you hear that?" As soon as the words left Arisa's mouth she realized there was nowhere else she could have heard it. She looked over at me and saw my horrified expression "Sis why did you say that? Did you say that to Nozomi? That's so mean!"

"I told you Arisa i-it was a misunderstanding, you know I wouldn't mean something like that!"

"WHAT DOES IT MEAN?!" Arisa flinched away from the phone as a chorus of voices shouted into the phone.

"Uh, umm, it's like a really mean word to say to someone to like umm suggest that they are a boy who likes um boys or uh I guess a girl that likes girls." Arisa hesitantly explained. The tears came back in full force, I can't believe I used such a derogatory term on Nozomi.

"Give me the phone Arisa, please." She quickly handed me the phone without question. "Yukiho please put Nozomi on the line."

"I don't think she is fit to talk to you right now"

"Please I need to apologize" I wailed.

"Uhh Nozomi _really_ doesn't want to talk to you, bye." She hung up. I slammed the phone on the table and ran upstairs to my room so Arisa wouldn't see me fall apart.

The next day was spent unsuccessfully trying to contact Nozomi. I sent text after text and left countless voicemails to no avail. I finally had to stop when I smelled something sour and burning coming from downstairs. _Was something on fire?_ I sprinted down the stairs into the kitchen to see Arisa pouring something down the sink.

"Oh, uhh I tried making Grandmamas Borsht. I think I did something wrong"

"No shit Arisa you could have burnt the house down, please don't use the stove without asking me first." Arisa flinched at my curse.

"I just thought the taste of home would make you feel better, sorry."

"Thank you, but home is the last place I want to think of right now."

"Why?"

"It's because of the way those close minded people raised me that I hurt Nozomi yesterday." I explained.

"Oh, sis do you like Nozomi? Not like friends but a like _like_ kind of way?" I smiled as Arisa's very innocent way of wording it.

"Arisa you were too young to really experience the homophobia back home. I would see people get beat up in the streets, told they were diseased monsters, freaks of nature, and even taken to jail. Honestly I'm terrified of my own feelings. Yes I do 'like-like' Nozomi _a lot_ , but I'm afraid if people find out those things will happen to me." I wrapped my arms around myself and sunk to the floor, tears threatening to spill. "But there is not anything wrong with me. The love I feel for Nozomi is real and if it means getting to be with Nozomi they can beat me up all they want! Knowing that Nozomi hates me is the worst feeling in the world!" I curled up in a fetal position and started bawling. Arisa knelt down beside me and started stroking my hair.

"I can't say I understand how you're feeling sis but I think it's all going to be okay right? The people here aren't mean like that. Personally, I'd want you to marry Nozomi over some stinky boy" her nose scrunched in disgust. I vaguely wondered who she was thinking of to make that face. "Nozomi is so nice if you told her everything she wouldn't hate you at all! I bet you Nozomi is just shocked that you were so mean sis. She needs time to think or something."

"Who is the cute and clever one now?" I mumbled. I got up and pulled Arisa into a hug. "You've grown up so much. Thank you. I love you." Right then both of our stomachs loudly growled. "You didn't eat that whole pizza last night did you?" Arisa blushed.

I didn't try to approach Nozomi at all during school on Monday. I was preoccupied with coming up with a way I could fix this situation. I just needed to get her alone and talk, and I figured the best way to do that was to hope she showed up to the weekly student council meeting after school today and talk with her after when we usually stay and do paper work.

I was about to start the meeting when Nozomi walked in. I sighed in relief and smiled at her, thank goodness she showed up. Instead of sitting next to me at the table like she usually does she walked up to Honoka, who was observing as president elect, and pointed at the seat next to me. Honoka got up and shuffled over to the seat next to me and Nozomi took her seat, as far away from me as possible.

"Okay let's get started." I said in a dejected tone.

A few minutes later when the treasurer was speaking about some fundraising ideas I flipped a sheet of paper that was in front of me and wrote 'What are the chances she'll talk to me?' I slid the paper over to Honoka. Honoka quickly read the message and shook her head no.

"Passing notes Ms. President" Nozomi coldly scolded. I stiffened and looked over to her. "Well, I have a note for you." She slid a sheet of paper across the table to me. "I'm resigning as vice president." Everybody but Honoka and I gasped. I picked up the sheet and it was a formal resignation document.

"You're serious?" I incredulously looked over the document.

"Of course, I'm sure you don't want me gaying up the place, Ms. President." The way she kept saying Ms. President instead of my name was pissing me off. I ripped the document in half.

"This meeting is adjourned, everybody out." I said icily. The other girls basically sprinted out of there. Nozomi stood up to leave as well. "Don't you go anywhere Toujo."

"You can't keep me here" She growled.

"Just watch me." I said as I leaped over the table and grabbed her wrist. "You are staying right here and hearing me out."

"Oh no are we going to have a little pow wow? Perhaps pray the gay away?" she tried to pull herself away from my grip. "Let. Me. Go." She harshly enunciated each word.

"No, not until you promise to hear me out. I didn't mean what I said Nozomi, it was just a knee-jerk reaction…like a self-defense kind of thing." She raised an eyebrow.

"Self-defense? What do you mean by that?" My heart leaped, she was going to listen. I let her wrist go and sat up on the table.

"Nozomi you have to realize that I grew up in a country where being gay was basically a crime. Having someone find out who you actually are could end up in verbal or physical abuse, or actual imprisonment. When you started coming on to me the memories of those instances made something inside me snap. So I did what any other self-preserving Russian would do. I didn't mean it at all I promise you that." Nozomi snorted. "Fine, let me tell you a story of one of my good friends I had. We were both twelve and danced at a professional studio together. Her name was Marina."

~Flashback~

 _"Okay we're going to take a ten minute break girls get ready for leaps and turns after." Our instructor told us._

 _"Hey Marina can I ask you something?" I blushed, I was so nervous._

 _"Sure Elichika." She smiled brightly._

 _"Do you like anybody?"_

 _"No, do you?"_

 _"Yea, she's my fri-"_

 _"Elichika you like a girl? Ew, that's so wrong. You have to like boys, that's how it works. I won't tell anyone cause your my friend and I don't want you getting in trouble."_

 _"Oh thanks Marina." 'But I want to be with Marina not a boy' I thought._

 _Later that week there were auditions for the upcoming national performance of the Nutcracker. All the girls at the studio were working hard to be able to dance along with real professionals. Landing a part today meant getting your one shot at a career. When the auditions were finished they all lined up on the stage to see where they had been placed._

 _"And finally our Clara. Marina!" the director shouted out the name and my heart sunk. Not only was I not Clara but I hadn't received a role at all._

 _Afterwards Marina approached me. "Sorry you didn't get a part." She hugged me. It felt nice so I tightened my arms around her. "Get off of me faggot!" Marina pushed me back and slapped me across the face. "Don't act so shocked, you're technique sucks, you didn't deserve a role."_

~End flashback~

After finishing my story I glanced over to Nozomi. She had tears streaming down her face. She grabbed my hand. "What a little bitch, breaking my Elichi's heart like that." She said with a weak smile. I laughed out loud, probably a little louder than was appropriate but I was so relieved that Nozomi understood. When I stopped I looked directly into her eyes.

"I love you Nozomi. The thought of losing you these past few days has been unbearable. Please." She tilted her head.

"Please what?"

"Accept my apology" I pleaded. A mischievous smile spread across her face.

"I will forgive you on one condition." I eagerly nodded my head for her to continue. "Kiss me."

I stood up and faced her. I cradled her face in my hands and wiped the tears away. I started to lean into her but about half way to my destination I realized I had no idea what I was doing. This was my first kiss, do we just press our faces together?

"Jeeze Elichi you're so awkward." Nozomi whispered while she closed the distance between us. Our lips met in a chaste kiss that was over too quickly.

"Wow" I breathed out.

"Yea you're forgiven" Nozomi giggled. "You want to go get Parfaits?" I glanced over at the stack of papers on the table.

"But the paperwork"

"Seriously Elichi?" she grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. "I promise we can get to it tomorrow, I just want to spend some time with you. I thought I had lost you." She squeezed my hand.

"I know how you feel, the usual place?"

Nozomi and I ended up staying at the café and eating dinner together. I guess it was our first date. When I said that to Nozomi the biggest smile broke out on her face, I told myself that I would try to make her smile like that every day. We ended up talking for hours even after we finished eating. Telling each other stories from our childhood that we had never shared before. When it started to get dark out I suggested we leave. I walked Nozomi back to her apartment.

"I had a lot of fun on our date." I winked. Nozomi giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down towards her.

"I don't want it to end" she whispered before crashing her lips to mine. Our teeth clacked together and we both pulled back with an "ow."

"I guess we need a little more practice." I chuckled.

"That can be arranged" Nozomi said in a husky voice as her arms snaked back around my neck and pulled me in more gently this time. Our lips lazily moved against each other's. My arms wrapped around Nozomi's waist and pulled her even closer to me. Nozomi hummed and our pace quickened, eventually her tongue pushed past my lips. I wasn't sure what to do, but fuck did Nozomi taste amazing. I gripped Nozomi's hips and pushed her up against the door. I fought against her tongue until mine was inside her. I tightened my grip on her hips and pulled her even closer to me. I felt an unexpected wet sensation on my thigh. Nozomi squeaked and pulled back from the kiss. My face turned a bright red when I realized that I had just made Nozomi grind against my leg.

"I'm sorry I-I-" Nozomi placed a finger on my lips to stop my embarrassed stuttering.

"No apologies necessary Eli, I didn't think you had it in you." She winked. I blushed even harder. "Maybe we should continue this inside?" As if I had a choice, Nozomi had the door open in record time and was dragging me along by my hand to her bedroom. I had flashbacks to earlier when she dragged me this eagerly at Kotori's house.

As soon as we reached the bed Nozomi gently pushed me down and crawled on top of me. Her lips were back on mine and my tie was taken off and she was fumbling with the buttons of my blazer. I tore away from the kiss and grabbed her hands.

"W-wait isn't it a little soon for this?"

"No." she curtly stated as she attacked my neck and started on my shirt buttons.

"Mnnnn-Nozomi don't leave a mark."

"You mean don't leave a mark that's visible" she corrected as her tongue trailed down my neck to the top of my breast. She resumed licking sucking and nipping at the flesh of my breast that was exposed. When I felt her other hand trail up my thigh I grabbed her wrist.

"I'm sorry Nozomi, I-I'm not sure I can do this." Nozomi pouted.

"Okay fine" she rolled off of me with a huff and cuddled up to my side. She started tracing little designs on my stomach with her finger. "You started it Elichi." I closed my eyes and sighed. Her light touches were doing wonders for my nerves.

"I do apologize, I'm just so nervous. I feel like I'd mess it all up. I'd want our time together to be special, not awkward."

"Anything with you is special Elichi."

"What if I elbow you in the face and break your nose?" Nozomi propped her head up with her arm.

"Seriously? I don't know where you come up with this stuff" she took her other hand and cupped my cheek. With a sincere expression on her face she said "and every time I saw my crooked nose I would remember our first time together. Plus I think Niccochi would get a kick out of that story." She started giggling.

"Nozomi!"

"Will you at least stay with me tonight?" Nozomi pleaded.

"I'll have to see if Arisa will be okay by herself" I stood up to reach for my phone to see that I already had a missed message from her.

"Hello? Are you still alive? Whatever I'm going to go stay at Yukiho's. ~Arisa"

As I was typing out my response Nozomi came up behind me and circled her arms around my waist.

"Looks like you're stuck with me" I teased. Nozomi gripped tighter and nuzzled the space between my shoulder blades.

"How unfortunate" she retorted. "Since Elichi doesn't have any pajamas I suggest she sleeps in her undies." I blushed from head to toe, but I quickly recovered, this was my chance to make Nozomi blush. I turned around to face her.

"Only if you do too" I winked. Nozomi stiffened at my sudden boldness and a beautiful blush spread across her cheeks. She recovered all too quickly for my liking and started stripping.

With both of us down to our underwear we got into the bed together, we had to spoon close together to fit on the small twin mattress.

"You're so beautiful Eli" Nozomi whispered in my ear.

"I'm pretty sure you're the beautiful one Nozomi" While I was saying this I reached for her hand that was on my hip and brought it up to my lips and kissed her hand. I felt her smile on my back.

"You're such a charmer Elichi, good night." I kissed her hand again before releasing it.

"Night Nozomi."

"Can I have a real good night kiss?" I twisted around to face her and placed a quick kiss on her lips. "Another one to keep the bad dreams away?" As soon as our lips met Nozomi threaded her fingers in my hair and hitched a leg around me. I wasn't getting away from her anytime soon, not that I wanted too. Our kiss increased in passion with each movement of our lips. Eventually we had to break for air. I was acutely aware of Nozomi's practically nude body plastered against mine and I wanted to feel more. I remembered the image of Nozomi in that ill-fitting dress and I started letting my hands roam around her body. I trailed down from her shoulders, across her stomach, to those thick creamy thighs. I gripped one tight as I imagined how great of handles they would be to use while I fucked her senseless. I let out a strangled moan at the thought.

"What are you thinking Eli?" a breathless Nozomi asked me.

"I want to feel more of you Nozomi" I whispered back as my hand trailed back up her back to the clasp of her bra. "Can I?"

"YES" Nozomi eagerly whispered. I unclasped the bra and threw it to the side. I rolled on top, straddling her.

"Someone sounds excited" I whispered in her ear. I looked down at her now exposed chest. "If I ever doubt my sexuality again these answer any questions I might have." Nozomi started uncontrollably laughing. My heart swelled at how beautiful the sight before me was.

"I can't believe you just said that Elichi." she said in between laughs.

"You know I'm awkward Nozomi. Stop laughing." I pouted. She still continued to laugh. "Or else." I knew Nozomi was incredibly ticklish on her sides, so I started my onslaught.

"Gah! Eli no stop" she was giggling and trying to push my hands away. "Please Eli I can't breathe."

"What are the magic words?"

"I love you." I stopped my hands and smiled.

"I love you too, sorry I ruined the mood."

"It's okay, we should probably get some sleep anyway." We got back in our original spooning position. Except I was extremely aware of the fact that Nozomi's bare breasts were now pushed up against my back. I was glad I was turned away from her so she couldn't see how hard I was blushing. She left a long lingering kiss on the back of my neck. "Night my darling Elichika." I grabbed the hand that was gently resting on my hip and pulled it so it was tightly wrapped around me.

"Good night my _boginya._ "

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! I have a few other things saved so maybe I'll get around to posting those._

 _Oh and hopefully I got the Russian right, the two things Eli said were "Get your hands off of me faggot!" and "goddess"._


End file.
